


All I Need is Her

by Shion Akii (spicyhorses)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, idk man i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhorses/pseuds/Shion%20Akii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loving relationship from Yukari's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is Her

_Her fingers joining with mine. It's the best feeling in the world. Just that feeling alone could keep me sane, no matter what was going on around me. All I need is her._

_Her hair is so soft, and it smells good, too. Playing with her hair for the first time was an incredible experience, and I'll never forget it. All I need is her._

_Her skin, so beautiful and pure... Every inch of her body is beautiful. I could stare at her all day. All I need is her._

_Her voice is music to my ears. Even when she's just whispering, anything she says is a beautiful, beautiful tone that resonates within me._

_Her. All I need is her._

_Her name is IA. That's a nickname. Her real name is Lia, but she doesn't like that, so I just call her IA. All capital letters, just how she likes it._

_IA... She's the light of my life. Everything she does, no matter how small, creates the sweetest feeling in my chest. 'I can do this. She's by my side, and I can do this.' That's what she makes me think._

_I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with her..._

We were in the bath, just relaxing after a long day of song and dance. We held hands across the surface of the soapy water, just smiling at each other and not saying a word. Moments like these were beautiful. Every moment with IA was beautiful.

After a while she inched closer and closer until she was right in front of me, her face just inches from mine. A shy smile played on IA's lips, and I watched those soft, pink lips until they were pressed against mine. Then I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in the feeling of her soft, small body against mine. Her warm, wet skin under my fingers, her lips and tongue joining with mine, it was all too good.

She pulled away for a moment to stare me in the eyes. I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it, too. I slowly leaned my head forward to kiss her again, moving from her lips down to her neck, feeling her body shudder as I touched her sensitive spots with my mouth. I found that my hands had moved themselves from her back to her waist, and I could feel  her deep breaths underneath my fingers. Her breasts were pressing against mine as she leaned on me. Her breathing was warm on my ear, and I moved my hands up to her breasts at an infuriatingly slow pace.

IA was so soft... I kissed back up to her chin, and she tilted her head down to kiss my lips again. My fingers slowly teased her breasts in the same spots she always liked. I found that she was making small noises against my lips. That was always a good thing. My fingers pinched her nipples and she gasped. "Yuka..." She barely whispered. I continued to do what I was doing for a while longer, admiring her noises and her body and everything about her in general.

"You ready?" I asked quietly, and she quickly nodded. "Turn around." She did as I asked and leaned back against me, her head on my shoulder. I continued to touch her breasts until she grabbed my hand and moved it lower, demanding me to touch her in the spot she liked the most. I slowly grazed my fingers over her stomach, the skin getting softer and softer until I reached in between her legs. She always got wet so easily... Allowing my fingers to stay stationary over her pussy, I kissed her neck again until she grumbled for me to continue.

My fingers knew what to do, so I didn't even have to think about it. I could just focus on her. As my fingertips slowly rubbed up and down, I used my other hand to tease her breasts at the same time. "Yuka..." IA sighed, her eyes closing and her head tilting back against my shoulder.

When my finger pressed against her clit, she gasped my name. I slowly circled her clit with the tip of my finger as my other hand was busy pinching her nipple. Her sounds were beautiful... I love IA.

"Does it feel good?" I asked quietly, and once again, all she could do was nod. I smiled and continued to play with her clit, gently so that it wouldn't agitate her. I carefully rubbed it between my thumb and my forefinger, and her body responded in the perfect way it always did. I could never get sick of this. No matter how many times it happened, no matter how many times we did the same thing... It never got old.

My middle finger dipped down between her lips and rubbed the spot between her clit and her pussy before I circled it to prepare her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she opened her eyes, nodding to me.

I very, very slowly and carefully pressed my middle finger inside, feeling the muscles in her stomach contract and release as she let out a loud moan. "Yuka..." Her lips barely moved as she breathed out my name.

"I love you, IA..." I whispered, kissing her soft jaw line. My finger was stationary inside her until she moved her hips to tell me to move, so I did. I gently rubbed inside her, enjoying the feeling of her pussy coiling around me, and I quickly found her "sweet spot," as she liked to call it. She was breathing heavily and moaning against my neck now, our body heat keeping the water around us warm.

"Ready?" I asked once more, and she nodded yet again. I pushed another finger inside, trying not to get too eager. She moaned loudly, her breathing getting faster as I began to move my fingers in and out, over her sweet spot again and again. I reached my other hand down, and despite the tight fit, I managed to get the forefinger of my other hand to rub against her clit. She always loved this.

"Yukari!" She gasped, her voice soft yet laced with passion and heat.

After a few moments of this, she began to tighten even more around my fingers, her voice getting louder with every movement. "Yu-ka..." She moaned, letting out strangled cries as I began to move a bit faster. "Yukari!" There it was... Whenever she was about to come, she'd say my name. I moved my fingers inside her and around her clit, and to push her over the edge, I began to kiss and nip at her shoulders.

IA's body convulsed as she cried out, her voice giving out into tiny squeaks as she tightened as much as her body would allow. I continued to move my fingers until she nodded again. That was my sign to stop. I did as she requested, and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my body. She was breathing heavily and I could practically feel her heart racing underneath my arms; or was that my own?

"I love you, too, Yukari..." IA finally sighed, a lazy smile beginning to take its place on her lips.

_To be able to draw out sounds like that is a pleasure of my own, as well as hers. I live to please her. That's all I want to do. All I need is her._

_IA. My girlfriend is beautiful, smart, sexy, everything anyone could ever want. I'm lucky to have her... I couldn't bear knowing that I missed out on such an opportunity if I hadn't acted on my feelings. She's amazing. All I need is her._

_Every moment is beautiful with her. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than holding her in my arms for the rest of our days. All I need is her._

_All I need is her, I love her. And she loves me, too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! It's 3:40 am lmao, so forgive me for any mistakes. I just really wanted to write this.  
> And Megan, if you're reading, I hope you enjoy :3c


End file.
